


Watashi Wa School Girl Sugoi Desu

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Romance, Teenagers, everyones names have been altered so really you cant tell who they are, genderfluid pronouns for a character, haha - Freeform, really self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:23:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz and her friends are normal. Well as normal as they could be, They all loved anime,drawing, writing. Their school is normal, their town is normal. It's a pretty normal high school life, drama, boys that kind of thing. So this is what happens in their normal life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Liz groaned and stretched, almost like a cat, on her bed. She rolled onto the floor and laid there. She didn't really wanna go to school, but that was the main place she saw her friends. She tiredly got up and grabbed her uniform, walking to the bathroom. She did her normal routine, showering, getting dressed, brushing her teeth, etc. She dragged herself into the kitchen and grabbed some eggs, cooking up a small breakfast. She grabbed her phone and bag once she was finished. Yelling a quick 'Im heading out!' to her dad, who was most likely asleep, before leaving. She marched down the road,checking her phone every so often to the group chat of her friends.

> Crow: Duuuude I don't wanna go to schooool  
>  Vexi: Too bad~ I'm forcing you to go! I'm going to come over there and kick you  
>  Loid: I'm already on my way.  
>  Pens: Me too, I guess I'll see you guys there.  
>  Meow: I'm already here, glad we're in the same homeroom!  
>  Vexi: Hehe, I'm with Kara. I'm gonna hit her.  
>  Loid: That's one of the good things about school.  
>  Crow: Ughhh, I've got to go get ready, See you guys there!  
>  Vexi: Byyyeeeee!!  
>  Meow: Yup! I'll talk to you guys when you're here!  
>  Loid: Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine, see you later guys!  
>  Pen: See ya!

Liz gave a short chuckle. Her friends all went to school with her. She tucked her phone into her bag as she walked. She slipped into school and headed to her classroom. Seeing her group, she put her stuff down and walked over.

"Sup July, Kara?" She leaned on a desk, a grin crawling on her face. They gave a light wave back as July replied "Y'know, the sky, the ceiling, the lights." July gave a teasing grin. Liz shook her head and groaned. July had hazel eyes and blond hair, much like her other friend, Darcy, except Darcy had green eyes. Darcy slipped in and immediately ran over.

"Whats the haps daddio?" Liz groaned again. Darcy simply giggled and sat down. She got out a sketchbook and began to draw. Soon enough, Desmond joined them. She silently sat with them, easily slipping into the conversation. Soon enough the teacher called everyone to sit down and class began.


	2. Lunch

Liz grinned as she finished her classwork. Now that she was finished, she could play on her phone, maybe catch some Pokemon on Pokemon Go. She turned the worksheet in and instead of grabbing her phone, she grabbed her sketchbook and opened it.

'Might as well finish some sketches' She thought. She picked up her pencil and began to draw. Soon enough, she heard her phone begin to vibrate. She grabbed it and checked out her group chat.

> Meow: Exactly, that's why cats are obviously trying to brainwash us!  
>  Loid: Says a girl with the name 'meow'.....  
>  Crow: Welcome to the world of the living, ten minutes passed while you were in your bubble.  
>  Vexi: You were super focused....it was kinda creepy.....  
>  Pens: Anyway, I do not agree! Cats are fluffy buns of god damn cuteness.  
>  Loid: Explain?  
>  Vexi: Kara thinks that cats are brainwashing us to do our bidding. Darcy disagrees, Im agreeing with him, cats are cute as hell.  
>  Crow: Im also agreeing with Darcy. I love cats.  
>  Loid: Im....not gonna question that....  
>  Crow: Oh yeah! What did you get for 4? I think I messed that up.  
>  Loid: 203  
>  Vexi: I got the same.  
>  Pens: Yeah, 203.  
>  Meow: Yup.  
>  Crow: Good, I got it!  
>  Crow: Hey, lunch bell is about to ring, pack your stuff up guys!  
>  Crow has exited the chat  
>  Meow: Mkay!  
>  Meow has exited the chat  
>  Vexi: see ya!  
>  Vexi has exited the chat  
>  Pens: Woo hoo lunch!  
>  Pens has exited the chat  
>  Loid: Last again?  
>  Loid has exited the chat

Liz slipped her phone into her bag and stood up, rushing to the lunch room. She sat down and flashed a quick grin to her friends. I guess we should explain them. Darcy was a girl (although she liked being called he) with green eyes and blonde hair. She looked a lot like England from Hetalia. Desmond, who despite her name was in fact a girl, was a black-haired girl who had hazel eyes. July,whose name was pronounced 'Julie', looked much like Darcy with blond hair, but instead with hazel eyes and longer hair. 

They each have their own username on their chatroom. Most of the names are little jokes. Liz's was Loid, which is her pen name for her stories. July's name was Vexi, which is an inside joke on the word 'sexi'. Desmonds, or Des, name is from her love of crows. Kara's name was Meow, which is obviously because she likes cats.

"Sup?" Darcy said. Liz grabbed her phone and unlocked it, opening some game and beginning to play. Everyone sat and quietly talked, until someone brought up crushes. Liz paled, knowing she's going to be asked about it sometime.


End file.
